Let me be your love
by Blue-pen15
Summary: Set pre-Island and continued to first episode of Arrow. Felicity is friends with Tommy, Oliver and Laurel before the island and Felicity meets Barry and tells the story of what happens those five years without Oliver.


Let Me be Your Love Disclaimer:

I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

Felicity P.O.V. Night before Oliver leaves on the Queen's Gambit

"Oliver, I can't go with you." She told him as she pulled back from their hug, before he could attempt to kiss her again. "You just broke up with Laurel, I won't be your rebound. Look if you still feel the same way when you come back, we'll revisit this conversation." It's not like she didn't want him to kiss her, she'd dreamt of those lips kissing her and more, but she didn't want a one-night stand.

"Okay, I mean what I said, Laurel and I are over, for real this time." He told her, "I like you Felicity, more than I thought I did. You're always there for me, not like Laurel." Before she could stop him, he kissed her gently, with a smile, he asked, "Will you see me off tomorrow?"

"Okay, now, good night Mr Queen. I have an early morning tomorrow." she told him gesturing the door for him to leave.

"Let me stay the night, please?" he looked at her with those eyes of his, temping her but she had to stay strong, she was an all or nothing kind of girl.

"No." She told him sternly. He sighed and left.

The morning Oliver left

Tommy and Felicity watched from the dock as the Queen's Gambit sailed away, "Let's go pick up Thea and go to the beach. Huh? What do you say?" he asked her. She and Tommy have been best friends since she had started babysitting Thea as a side job when she graduated from MIT at nineteen. She was originally supposed to work for the IT department but Walter had taken a liking to her and hired her as his protégé. Due to her having bachelor's degree in accounting and IT as well as her master's degree in computer sciences and cyber security, Walter and Robert had liked her for the job and she had an inkling that they were grooming her to CFO or CEO since Oliver had shown to interest in the company. Not that anyone was saying so.

"Sure, beach sounds nice. Speedy's probably sad that her brother's gone away." She agreed to the trip.

"Can you just imagine how much fun we can have in the month Oliver's gone?" Tommy laughed as he walked her back to his car with his hand at the small of her back.

We arrived at the Queen Manor to pick up Speedy, who ran up the stairs to the bedrooms in excitement, "I'll pack for you guys too." Felicity was living at the Queen Manor since she moved to Starling City; at first it was just as live-in-babysitter but now it was home. Tommy also practically lived there as well, he had his own room.

Laurel walked in and saw them, "Hey 'City, hey Tommy." She greeted them, "What has Thea so excited? I thought she'd be a little sad."

"Hello Laur." Tommy smiled at her in his big Tommy Merlyn grin, "Ohh, she was. But we thought we'd go to the beach, cheer everyone up. How come you didn't go see Oliver off?"

"We broke up. It's official." Laurel stated, her tone indicated to them that was the end of that conversation.

So Felicity scrambled to something to say. "Do you wanna come?" She asked Laurel. "To the beach with us. We can stop off at your house for clothes." She suggested.

"Sure I'm in." She smiled at them.

A weekend at the beach was just what the doctor ordered, she even meet a cute guy named Barry Allen and if she hadn't made a promise to Oliver that when he came back they'll explore their relationship she would have totally taken his number. It was fun weekend and it was back to work again on Monday. Life went on shadowing Walter as he took on the position of interim CEO, spending time with Speedy and working on some coding in her free time. As well as having lunch with Laurel and Tommy during the week. Laurel was interning at a Felicity's Mom's law firm for the summer and going to summer classes so she could graduate early.

She, Tommy and Laurel were all at the Queen manor on Saturday night, the plan was to have a movie marathon but Tommy couldn't pick a movie and it was his turn. They were arguing over which movie to watch when the show playing on the channel that the TV was interrupted by breaking news. Tommy grabbed the TV remote and turned up the volume.

"The Queen's Gambit is missing at sea. It has been a two since there has been any communication with the yacht owned by billionaire Robert Queen. And with the storm in their general path; Mr. Queen, his son Oliver, Sara Lance, and the entire crew are reported missing..."

"Sara? But…Mom said she was spending the week with her friends. Oh no, Sara!" She cried as Tommy hugged her trying to comfort her, as she did the same thing. Tommy didn't say anything, his eyes grim and bleak. She knew Oliver was like a brother to Tommy and after the loss of his mother and essentially his father; Oliver was his life line through that dark time. Her heart broke for them. Oliver and Sara were missing. She kept her own grieve to herself, Oliver was supposed to comeback and they could be together but he'd sneak Sara on the boat with him after professing he like her. She wanted to be mad…so mad.

The next two weeks were a torrent of emotions all over the place and ever constant waiting. Waiting for word of survivors, but non came. Everyone grieved in their own way; Tommy and Laurel comforted each other with alcohol and sex. Moira had locked herself in her room and didn't come out. While, Felicity and Walter sort comfort in work, and spending time with Thea. The young girl needed her mother but Moira was in no way capable of being so Felicity stepped up. She was sad of course, the boy she thought was the love of her life had sailed off into the ocean and had gone missing with another girl. Not just any girl, a girl Felicity had thought of as a sister and now it as possible they were both dead.

Three Months Later

Months passed without word and then the news came from the police and rescue teams that it was best to declare all those on board dead and eventually everyone agreed. The funerals were quite affairs and empty coffins. Laurel had saddened even more after the funeral of her sister that her parents were getting divorced and her mother was moving to Central City.

Three and Half Years Later

"Wake up." Felicity heard Barry whispered, shaking her gently.

"What?" she asked still fighting awareness and her eyes still closed.

"Wake up." He whispered again, "Come and I wanna talk to you."

"Why?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, squinting at him.

"I've got something important to ask you."

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"Not really."

"But I'm so comfy." She closed her eyes again, "I was having the loveliest dream."

"What was it about?" Barry asked, she knew what he was going; trying to get her talking so she'll wake up.

"Why is there music on?" She asked, becoming more aware of her surroundings, "I thought you went to the sci-fi show with Cisco?"

"It's got something to do with what I want to ask you." Barry told her nervously.

"Wait a minute…" She listened carefully, "Romantic music…Guy with important question…Are you on your knees?" She then leaned forward to the edge of the bed to see, "On his knees. Did your sci-fi show get boring and you decided to ask me to marry you instead of going to see another one?"

"Something like that." Barry nodded, "Yeah. Exactly that. In fact, will you marry me?... Any thoughts on the answer?...'Yes?', 'No?', 'Get out of my life, loser.'; they're all possible."

"I think I'll go for…'yes.'" Felicity grinned, "Thank you for asking me. And thank you for not going for one of those melodramatic proposals with lots of people around. I hate other people."

"Me, too."

"Yeah."

"I'm just gonna turn off the radio."

"Okay. Good idea."

Barry came back and slipped the ring onto her finger then into bed with her after taking of his clothes leaving on his boxers.

The next morning Felicity had somehow switched places with Barry and was now hugging him from behind with her hands around his rib cage with one hand over his heart, feeling it beat and her face pressed against his back, between his shoulder blades. She felt his heart beat faster as he woke up and she ran her hands over his chest and abdomen leisurely, "Good morning, my dear fiancé…or was last night a dream?"

"It wasn't." Barry told her as he turned around and kissed her nose and she giggled. He brought her left hand to her face and let her inspect it, "So, do you like it?"

"I do." Felicity answered grinning, "I love you Barry Allen. And I can't wait to marry you."

Apparently Barry had gotten it by lightning during the explosion of the particle accelerator test run that had happened a week after they had met. He was in a coma for eight months and they met again a few weeks after he woke up. Felicity had decided to give them a chance, he told her about the powers he had gotten from the lightning strike and with the help of her, and the team at Star labs, Barry used his powers to be a hero called 'The Flash' to both Central and Starling City. After the strange disappearance of Harrison Wells, QC bought Star Labs. With both Barry and Felicity splitting their time between the both Cities; Felicity was the transferred Star Labs into the division of Applied Sciences where she was now director and Barry was a floater Assistant Forensic Analysis for the SCPD and the CCPD.

In other news Barry was also the proud Godfather of a little boy by the name of William West-Thawne, son of Iris West; Barry's first love and foster sister, and her now husband Eddie Thawne. The pregnancy was a surprise for both and they had decided to keep the baby and even though Iris insisted that it wasn't the fifties and they didn't need to get married, loved Eddie so much she couldn't say no.

Tommy and Laurel were officially a couple after many back and forth, friends with benefits and whatever they were calling it at the time finally realised that they were actually in a relationship and were faithful to each other.

Thea was growing up and with Felicity's help she dealt with her grief in constructive ways, Felicity realised that Thea had a knack for art and design.

Moira had finally come out of her room, and bonded with no other than Walter Steele. He brought her back to life as it were. She had even taken up being Co-CEO with Walter.

After Laurel's dad was legally divorced he had surprisingly started seeing her mother. Felicity knew they were close but they had decided to be more than friends. Laurel was conflicted; she loved her mother and to see her father move on was hard but also she was happy that her dad had found someone who had him happy and brought him life again. As well as the added bonus of have Felicity was her official step-sister which they made happen when they tied the knot a few months ago.

It was weird for everyone since their family when they found out that the sperm donor her mother had picked from the fertility clinic for her to have Felicity was in fact Malcolm Merlyn's. Apparently Malcolm had donated his…genetic material as a dare from his friends when he was in college. So her half-brother was sleeping with her step-sister.

It was only a few months after finding out that Malcolm was her father, who not only had insisted she be given a trust fund and stocks in Merlyn Global, but also was trying to get her to be the CEO of MG, which she refused just based on her loyalty it the Queen family. The police had found him dead, he had been stabbed and cut multiple times. It looked like he had been in fight and had fought back, at the crime scene there was evidence; telephone call recordings, bank statements as well as other things implicating other businessmen, politicians, judges and other high ranking individuals for conspiracy to commit murder, terrorism against Starling City, Malcolm had a whole notebook with their names. There was evidence that Malcolm was responsible for the sabotaging of the Gambit. Due to Felicity not taking the mantle of CEO of MG, Tommy was left to do the honours.

Almost Five Years to the Day

It had been almost five years since the Queen's Gambit had left the dock, it was a Wednesday night and Barry and I were in Central City and had finally put their six month old baby daughter, Nora Beth Allen to bed when she got the call; Oliver Queen was alive.

Thea had called, she could barely make out a word but she got the jest of what she was saying. Tommy had taken the phone from Speedy told her the details. Apparently he was stranded on an island in the North China Sea for the past five years called Lian Yu and was found by fishermen a few days ago. And he had confirmed that everyone else who was on board the Gambit including his father and Sara were dead. They made plans for her and Barry to come back to Starling a week earlier to greet Oliver when he arrived back home. She wondered how Laurel would take the news, their sister was now confirmed with as dead, there was no hoping she was on a deserted island like Oliver apparently had or she had washed up on some shore with amnesia; living her life not knowing who she really was. But no, she was dead.

Barry pulled in for a hug, he knew her history with Oliver and what she and Oliver's plans were. She pulled him in for a deep kiss letting him know, it was him she loved. It wasn't long before all her worries fades into the background as they knew adult-time was precious with an infant in the house.

It was midday the next day when Felicity went to CNRI where she knew Laurel was doing pro bono work when she wasn't working as a junior associate at their mother's law firm; well in Laurel's case step-mom. She had left Nora with Barry and Dad, that's what she had taken to calling him, since he was the most fatherly figure in her life aside from Walter. She would meet Tommy and Speed later for dinner at the manor.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked Laurel as they sat down to eat lunch.

"I saw the news this morning." She said softly, her voice filled with emotion; sadness and pain that their sister was dead mixed with happiness that Oliver was alive. Laurel blinked, clearing her eyes, "so where is my niece?"

"She's with Barry and Dad." She answered, "I wanted to talk to you, see how you were. I knew you would be at work and I sent the morning with Dad." Laurel sighed.

They didn't need to speak, they both knew how each other felt about the situation. They actually had a fight a few years ago when Felicity told her about her plans with Oliver but they eventually worked it out and were stronger for it.

"I'm here for you, you know?"

"Yes." Laurel smiled, "thank you. You really are the best friend a girl could have and sister too. I'll see you at dinner with Queen's?"

"You're coming?" She asked shocked, she hadn't expected Laurel to want to go.

"Yea, I need to be there for Tommy and Ma will be there for Dad tonight." Laurel told her. 'Ma' was the term Laurel had decided on for Donna and 'Mom' for Dinah.

They hugged and Laurel went back to work.

Dinner at the Manor

She and Barry had put Nora to sleep and they knew they had two hours at least before she woke up again. That was more than enough time for dinner. They walked down the stairs to meet everyone.

"'City!" Speedy shouted in glee and ran over to her and Barry and hugged them both. Speedy had fallen in love with Barry when Felicity had introduced her but had eventually grown out of her crush and settled in well with him being another big brother. "Come on, Ollie's in the living room. Can you believe it, Ollie's alive?" Speedy pulled them into the living room where Walter, Moira, Tommy and Laurel were already gathered.

"It is a miracle indeed." She piped, excitedly for Thea's sake. And she was excited, really she was.

"Oh, there you two are." Moira spoke up, "Oliver I want you to meet Barry Allen, Felicity's husband." She introduced him.

Oliver had stood up when they entered the room, he shook Barry hand a little more aggressive than necessary. She finally got a good look at him, his features aged, making him look older more mature and his hair was crop short and he had facial hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Barry." Although Oliver said it with a smile, his eyes piercing into mine, conveying a totally different message. Laurel and I exchanged a glance. He left with our sister right after he made broke one sister to make promises to another and he was mad she moved on? Was he serious?

"Felicity. You look nice." He told her.

"Yea, you wouldn't believe she gave birth six months ago." Speedy piped happily, "Baby Nora is sleeping. You'll get to meet her in the morning."

"You're a mother?" he asked her looking at her again.

"Yep." She nodded with grin.

Half-hour later they all sat down for dinner, and they brought Oliver up to speed with everything, including the changes in the company, Malcolm's death and his involvement in the sinking of the Gambit and Felicity's paternity amongst other things. His reaction to the notebook, Malcolm's involvement and the fact that everyone in that notebook were either arrested or made deals to stay out of prison in addition to going on the straight and narrow life; lawfully was interesting at best. He seemed disturbed, naturally; his father best friend killed his father and marooned him on an island but also looked like some took away his favourite toy or life's purpose. It didn't make any sense. And he was particularly interested in The Flash which was understandable. Conversations flowed easily between everyone until Speed with her lack of tact.

"So, Oliver, how was it like there?" she asked and all conversations paused and Oliver answered with one word, 'Cold.' Ending any and all discussions about his time away. There was his bit of Russian when he helped Raisa when she tripped. Felicity was sure he never knew the language and how on earth did he learn a foreign language on a deserted island in the middle of the North China Sea, Chinese, mandarin maybe but Russian. Oliver seemed to have a lot of secrets.

"I wasn't aware you knew Russian, Oliver." Walter asked after a moment of silence.

"I wasn't aware you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." The tension increased tenfold as Thea deflected blame off of herself and Moira explained that she and Walter were married.

"May I be excused?" Oliver asked, standing. Moira nodded her head and Oliver grabbed a pear from the bowl on the table and he rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder as he passed. Just then the baby moitor came to life with Nora's wails.

"I'll get her," Moira stood with Walter, "It's not time for her feeding so she probably wants some attention." Moira and Walter headed upstairs. Laurel and Tommy decides to go as well leaving Barry and Felicity alone.

"Go, I know you want to talk to him." Barry urged her.

"I really don't." she insisted. He gave her look, and she sighed. She looked at Oliver who had suddenly appeared at the staircase. Barry gave her a smile before going up stairs.

"So...when did you end up getting together with Sara?" she questioned as they stood awkwardly in the in front the stairs. He seemed surprised by my blunt questioning but I wasn't in the mood for evasiveness and he sighed before answering.

"After I left your apartment. I ran into her at a club." He looked upset as he said this. As if he was ashamed. I turned away from him and swallowed hard.

"Wow." She refused to look at him. "I hope five years in hell has given you a new perspective on life. 'Cuz it would be shame if all that pain and hardship were for nothing." She gave in and looked him in the eyes before going up stairs to her husband and daughter.

Author's Note:

I think I have succeeded in writing a one-shot hopefully.

Electronic hugs and kisses to all my readers and blessed day or night.

And if you know where I got the proposal scene from you'll get a cookie…well an electronic one 'cuz fedex-ing it to you may be too expensive.

I feel like I'm in a Barry/Felicity phase right now...

Bye Bye….


End file.
